Trópico de Misericordia
by Achim Dynamite
Summary: Si a Martín, por curiosidad, la crueldad no lo hubiera transgredido... La vida con Manuel hubiera seguido fructífera. Argentina/Chile. Perú/Chile.


**Título: **Trópico de misericordia

**Pairing:** Martin/Manuel pero también hay volutas de Miguel/Manuel

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Esta colocado en la sección Hetalia creada por Himaruya pero esto va a una de los tentáculos de ese fandom madre, llamado: Latinhetalia. Los personajes acá expuestos pertenecen a Rowein, Kuraudia y Sariachian. Salud.

**Summary:** Si a Martín, por curiosidad, la crueldad no lo hubiera transgredido. La vida con Manuel hubiera seguido fructífera.

Representación de las naciones de Argentina, Chile, México (Pedro), Perú y Guayana Francesa (Abel Montufar) en un AU. La historia son SALTOS EN SANCO en el tiempo. No tiene orden. Eso se los dejo a vuestra imaginación :)

En el avatar de ahí da a verse Bariloche (Argentina) camino al Cerro Tronador, (el volcán que divide Chile de Argentina, si me equivoco corrijan)

**Advertencias: **Harta jerga, argentina-chileno-peruvian.

Disfruto de los comentarios tanto como disfruto compartirles esto y escribirlo :D

* * *

La carne encima de la parrilla cocina, fríe y el humo empieza a fastidiarle a Manuel porque cuando se impregna alrededor del lugar el olor es nauseabundo, mientras repasa el cuadernillo del Código Penal argentino sentado en una silla con rueditas frente al escritorio mediano, con la ventana abierta, las cortinas blandiéndose a cada soplido de aire más fuerte. Hace un solazo muy fresco en Buenos Aires. El sol de las cuatro de la tarde.

Tan fresco que un insecto volador gigante de color negro se ha pegado al techo y cada uno sigue a lo suyo.

Lo que le había encantado a Martín desde siempre era: su cuarto. Con un balconcito de barandal blanco de cemento con sujetadores en forma torbellino. Arquitectura neo-barroco a juego con los demás tres pisos del edificio. La cama de dos plazas que dejó su hermana luego de migrar con su novio a Oceanía (Vivian de arrimados más de 5 años, algo tenían que concretar y acá el panorama no estaba prometedor) hasta las calcomanías de _Hard Rock_ en el vidrio de su ventana, los posters de estrellas del fútbol argentino e inglés, el plafón en forma de dona, redoooondo, blanco con un punto al centro.

—Manu, ¿Con qué salsa querés el choripán?-grita alejando la cara un poco del humo para que no le salpique el aceite al voltear la otra carne. Con el pan en las manos.

El chileno levanta la vista del cuardenillo, un poco ido, se quedó en el...

«ARTICULO 95. - Cuando en riña o agresión en que tomaren parte más de dos personas, resultare muerte o lesiones de las determinadas en los artículos 90 y 91, sin que constare quiénes las causaron, se tendrá por autores a todos los que ejercieron violencia sobre la persona del ofendido y se aplicará reclusión o prisión de dos a seis años en caso de muerte y de uno a cuatro en caso de lesión. »

_Erí un terrible suertudo, rucio. Si me muero solo llegaí a los treinta en cana. Te queda tiempo a casarte y hasta los 60 años ya ni te acordarás de mí._

Le queda observando, Martín ha transpirando ya toda la parte alta de la espalda de la camiseta verde limón, su cara debe estar toda roja, como un kilo de fresas en plena estación. Voltea, al ver a Manuel que no contesta y levanta una ceja.

—Voy mezclar el chimichurri con mayo, si no te salí de las pelotas responderme, boludo.-su cabello es rubio a rabiar pero, no se lo tiñe… O al menos no ha encontrado ninguna botellita de oxigenta, como evidencia, en todas las veces que se ha paseado por los baños de la casa.

Manuel carraspea.

—Me distraigo un momentito y voh ya estaí intentando matarme de cáncer al estómago.-niega con la cabeza, Martín hace mueca de sopreeeeeeeeeeesa exagerada con la boca abierta a lo ''¿yo? ¡Nunca!'', porque tampoco es tan dañina esa mezcla. —Solo con mayonesa.

El argentino es un poco exagerado, un poco creído, un poco fastidioso cuando todo va terriblemente mal y le lame una oreja, cuando el culpable es él pero Manuel siente el corazón tembloroso con esas pupilas verdes que rebalsan en disculpas. Le da cólera, ya que, siempre algo le hace ceder pero Martín sigue exigiendole _más_. Sofoca pero envicia.

Martín echa las salsas a los respectivos panes que descansan en los platos, los que a su vez están bordeando el balcón. Y que Manuel le ha dicho millonadas de veces que NO se ponen las vajillas o cualquier cosa de necesite un sumo cuidado ahí.

(Desde la vez en que a Martín se le voló un churrasco y terminó cayendo en la cochera de su vecino y se la comieron los gatos callejeros. Martín había apagado la parrilla, con todo el impetu de bajar y treparse a la reja, ''_weón,_ _pero que no vi que tiene ese cerco eléctrico_'' la voz chilena de la cordura habló pero es que Martín es ILUSO ''_neneeeeeee, como a vos no te ha costado la carne, déjame a mí que me las apaño''_ contestó, cuando se electrocutó dos dedos, bajó casi de un salto, raspándose la rodilla. Decidió que este tipo de heroísmo es una mierda, empezó a putear por dolor y decepción. Mientras Manuel timbraba el intercomunicador del vecino en cuestión, dándose con la sorpresa que había salido desde temprano. Y lo supo porque el vigilante se apiadó de verlo ahí paradito tocando varias veces y sin recibir respuesta. Al final cuando salieron en la tarde para comprar tabaco y cervezas a la tienda de la esquina paralela, (sus tíos salían de viaje a Jujuy, Martín podía gastar toda la plata de su propina sin remordimientos), el argento se puso todito melancólico '_'Pero flaco, yo me quedé con hambre y esos gatos conchudos se están dando el festín. Vecino hijo de puta, colorado, chupapijas, mascaporongas. Lo voy a reventar a trompadas''_ Manuel enserio no entiende de donde sale tanto drama hacia un trozo de vacuno. ¿Y que culpa tenía el irlandés de su vecino por no estar? _''Martín, hay una oferta 2x1 en el super de bifes''_ rueda los ojos. Que tanto problema. Martín es desorden, alaraca, depresión, risas y pocas respuestas.)

Desde otras casas solo oyen el sonido del narrador por el partido local que se está jugando. Boca versus River, gracias a Dios Manuel pudo disuadirlo para que no se le ocurra prenderlo hoy.

Cuando se sientan, a la mesa chica e improvisada que Manuel trajo del cuarto de almacén, con un mantelito de flores, la televisión ya está prendida. Un poco tarde su almuerzo, ya va a empezar un programa repetido de Tinelli. Es un día franco, por eso tanto relax, si se lo preguntan.

—Creo que deberías cerrar la ventana, va a entrar frío. Ya está anocheciendo.-le aconseja el chileno. Martín embutiéndose la mitad del choripán, y alternando con sorbos a su Quilmes, lo mira tragando doloroso. Porque la carne le está arañando la garganta posiblemente del pedazo gigante que esta intentando digerirse de una.

—Dejamé terminar de comer y lo hago.-le guiña el ojo

Manuel se encoge de hombros empezando a cortar con cuchillo y tenedor un trozo de carne de cerdo que se ha servido, ya que el choripán lo come después. Martín le queda mirando, le gusta mucho observarle de esa manera: comiendo, todo concentrado en lo que hace, arrastrando con los dientes la carne a sus labios y masticando, luego mirando a la tele, bebiendo sorbitos cortos a su jugo de maracuyá.

Se revuelve un poco en su asiento.

—¿Pasa algo?-la mirada de Martín es fuerte, es como una ola gigante que te va a tumbar y tú tienes que correr pero a veces te choca los talones, resbalas… Este es el caso de Manuel, se siente expuesto, como si fuera a quedar en ridículo por la forma en la que come. El argentino parpadea y niega con la cabeza.

—Uy, no, eh. Solo me estoy quemando los ojos mirando al sol.

Se ríen. Y Martín vuelve a llenarse el buche para terminar de comer.

—Ya se me hacía raro que te demoraras en sacar lo fleto.-contesta pero se sonroja leve, porque los comentarios de Martín, aún muy estúpidos y re usados con las chicas le hacen cosquillas en la soberbia.

Acaban, Manuel lava la vajilla mientras Martín prende la tele de la sala, sí, esa graaaaaaaaaandeeeeeeeeee, y busca un Blu-ray interesante. Termina eligiendo una película de Ricardo Darín, policial y de suspenso ¿Para qué gastar en entradas cine y luego pasarse el amargón de que los pendejos en la sala empiezan a gritar creando quilombo, que atrás tuyo a un desgraciado se le ocurra patearte el asiento, para qué?

Acá tiene la tele 3D que compró su tío por las bodas de Oro que cumplía.

—Eeeeeehhh, ché no te olvidés el mate... Que quiero bajar la comida.-suspira, arrodillado frente al aparatito Blu-ray, abrirlo para insertar el disco.

Deja la vajilla chorreando en el escurridor que cuelga arriba del lavaplatos. Relajando los brazos, por fin. Se saca los guantes amarrillos de goma y los deja chorrear también, encima. Con un trapo limpia el rededor del cuadrado de metal, suspira. Escucha a Martín y no contesta, poniendo agua a hervir. Pasea con un trapo el piso de la cocina y, a Manuel le gusta sentirse activo. Más que solo gustarle, es una necesidad. Podrían decir que se le ve como un amito de casa pero no soporta el estancamiento, estar de sedentario más de cuatro horas, (al menos que tenga como motivo redactar informes sobre la bibliográfica jurídica que tuvo que leerse previamente, escribir un poema que le lleva hostigando por sacarlo de su mente, investigación en blogs de gente que llevando su carrera tiene las mismas preguntas que él y decide ampliar así su panorama, porque no basta con la única respuesta del profesor, por supuesto) tampoco que sea un obsesivo-compulsivo de la limpieza y orden pero estar en actividad le relaja. Cuando le toca regalonear nadie lo persuade.

—A vo' te pasaí eso por tragón, ¿no pudiste levantarte más temprano, saco e' wéa? ya deberíamos tomar la once y mírate cómo vas.

Tampoco es como si Manuel hubiera alentado a Martín demasiado para que se despierte, no le oye ni pío porque, donde está, los parlantes retumban con el sonido de los próximos estrenos a futuras películas, que seguro ya estrenaron en Estados Unidos, pero que acá llega como dos semanas después. Manuel llega con dos pocillos de mate y el vapor de agua saliendo de ellos, se sienta al lado del esperpento Martín, quien voltea al sentir el cojín hundirse. Se miran.

—¿No te querí bañar? Haz sudado como chancho toda la tarde.-confiesa sonriendo. Martín rueda los ojos y suelta el control.

—Soy caluroso, pero mirá, oléeme.-le acerca el cuello, sin pedir permiso, todo lo que puede a la cara de Manuel, este traga saliva.—Huelo bien ¿no?

Y se doblega solo porque ya le tiene cerca, cierra los ojos, aspira. Huele rico, no delicioso. Rico, porque más que lo agradable de su humor es solo sentir como late la carne del rubio bajo su nariz y las costillas se le contraen. Aleja su cara, su cuerpo y su cordura de Martín.

—I-Igual, en un rato empezarás a apestar seguramente, hazme caso.

—¿Podés bajarle a tus revoluciones, flaco? que estamos disfrutando del puente.-tantea con sus dedos por la mano del otro, encontrándola y pasándola por su boca. Besa. Manuel se tensa absolutamente. Siente en la yema de sus dedos el vaho de la respiración de Martín.-Descansemos, ya puse la peli. Re buena, te va a fascinar.

Manuel asiente porque cree que es un gesto sin importancia, no ha oído como el corazón se fermenta bajo su piel con el contacto del otro. _Esto no hace daño a nadie, seguro ni se ha dado cuenta._ Pero trata de resbalarse a otro lado del sofá, porque empieza a arder. Sus labios secos forman líneas blanquitas en su boca roja, Martín en cambio, se ha acercado el mate para tomar. Deja caer la cabeza en el sillón, medio echados/medio sentados. Con cuidado de no derramar la infusión caliente. El chileno agarrará el suyo a continuación. Aprovechando de tomar otra postura, empujando a Martín, sin ser demasiado obvio. Acaban el contenido amargo de hierbas, de la bombilla, mirando hacia el televisor. Abandonan las tazas en el piso, en una esquina.

Más que una ceremonia solo para beber el mate, o por necesidad de sentirlo, demuestra el cariño que rodea a quienes comparten la tradición.

Cuando Darín les ha enredado lo suficiente los conectores del raciocinio con pruebas, hipótesis y declaraciones de los testigos. Martín sube una pierna transversal a las rodillas huesudas de Manuel, que trae un buzo de franela, no llevan manta de polar pero el argentino es un HORNO, el otro le va soplando la frente, peinando sin seguir un orden del cabello rubio, dejándose llevar por lo calmado del ambiente, adormeciéndose.

_Amigos_

—Ya viste como de buena esta la peli que ni te alcanzá cerebro para despotricar…-abraza su abdomen.

—Para hacerte una buena crítica tengo que acabar con esta wéa fome, po.

La barbilla de Martín está en el temple de Manuel, parece un koala bien enganchado, con los ojos entrecerrados porque se supone que después de almorzar viene la siesta.

—Aburrido decís porque la trama es muy elaborada para que la captes. Te puedo explicar más tarde, si querés.

Nadie contesta pero la respiración acompasada de Manuel es contundente. Busca el control torpemente con la mano que tiene libre, ya que seguro se escurrió en tanto movimiento, bajo los cojines. Cuando lo encuentra, apaga el televisor. Todo el cuarto anochece a las siete, como sepultándolos. Martín hace que el brazo que colgante del chileno lo abrace.

Para que voy a mentir, Martín no piensa, porque no quiere, se asusta. Ojala los sueños no le interroguen como lo haría esta sociedad, que no le obliguen a calificarse en una palabra por solo sucumbir a este angelito.

**Ven a mí, como la ola del mar viene a la tierra, convirtiendo la playa en espumas y burbujas de agua limpia**

Miércoles, mitad de semana, cuando Martín está en plena clase de archivística el profesor habla bajito, la bulla es inmensa. Que interminable le parece esto, mira que son los detalles más relevantes del tema los que esta detallando, trata de agudizar aun MÀS su oído. Pero parece infernal teniendo al costado suyo un par de muchachitos contando sus hazañas, salpicadas de drogas y alcohol, que victoriosos aplicaron en el boliche. Como le mosquea esto.

En un momento indefinido, entre el espacio y tiempo que no se pusieron de acuerdo, Martín le pone off a su atención al catedrático. Sin más, mirando su carpeta pintarrajeada de garabatos con lapiceros de todas las tintas.

Verde, rojo, morado.

Explota el recuerdo de Manuel, de la barriga de Manuel, cuando se pensó que no estaba en el apartamento (en ese ínterin de dos semanas, que parecían vivir completamente solos, con sus tios en Jujuy) porque llegó a la hora en la que Manuel le tocaba clase a las siete de la noche, aún en la Facu. Que iluso, Martín. Cuando abriste la puerta de tu pieza compartida con él y te saludó el pesado aroma a nicotina, pero no solo eso, Manuelito estaba con la luz del velador prendida como única iluminación.

Se descuelga la mochila del hombro para tirarla a donde sea, que el chileno está durmiendo, descansando, tomando la siesta o simplemente cerrando los ojos. Pero es el caso. Tiene la remera trepada hasta la mitad del vientre, Martín camina como negando la cabeza para pavonearse sobre quien ha estado de vago hoy… Pero el chupetón cerca al borde del pantalón de Manuel lo detiene y le hace parpadear. Esta de color rosado en su piel, tirando para morado porque seguro no es reciente, Manuel suelta un «mmmhhhmmm» y sube un brazo, la lengua de Martín tiene que mojar sus labios y luego morderlos. «Que hacés, hijodeputa, sos mi amigo» traga saliva «Que estas soñando, quiero saber» «Porque vos estas en mi cama y tengo derecho a saber», camina dos pasos más cerca a la cama, siente el ímpetu de hacerlo. «¿Manuelito, a vos te conté la duda esa de que la vez pasada se me dio por lamer el hueso de tu nuca, cuando te agachaste a recoger el recibo de luz?» mirando fijamente la marca, sus brazos, el cuello abierto de su camiseta.

El chileno remueve un poco la cabeza, rascándose una esquina de la barbilla, dormido. Soñando con la nada, Mientras Martín tiene guerras nucleares internas. «A la mierda, esto se me va a pasar»

Buena ocasión para llamar a Pedro y acompañarlo al gimnasio, dispararle sin miramientos a, lo que parece, su gran cajón de confusión. Ojalá explotará en miles de pedazos como en las películas de acción.

**Te desnudaré por las calles azules**

Su tío le había llamado al celular con motivo de urgencia, porque había olvidado su DNI en el escritorio y sin ese pequeño documento no podía renovar su carné para ingresar y darle el alcance a su compañero (fiscal en el caso), al departamento de medicina legal. Martín no sabía, pero cuando lo tuvo que acompañar hasta la puerta (para que le diera plata para comprarse el desayuno) se quedó hasta el final del examen anatómico de la muchacha.

Primero retiraron de refrigeración el cuerpo, ya que era la segunda vez que iba a ser examinado, estaba preservado con formol. Ahorraron el tiempo de necesitar del trabajo previo, como asegurarse de sus signos vitales, si sufría de alguna deformación, etcétera.

Cargado entre dos, desembolsaron y posicionaron en la gran mesa de color aluminio, no muy lejos de la refrigeradora.

Martín observaba con una mezcla de asombro y fascinación como, después de haber rasgado la piel con el bisturí uno de los órganos dentro del tórax era sustraído con maestría, pulcritud y naturalidad desarrollada con los años de práctica del doctor. Abandonando esa sustancia viscosa lentamente fue puesto en un recipiente vacío de vidrio que descansaba al lado, bajo la luz blanca de la lámpara iban diseccionado, con tijeras, estilete y pinzas. Para ver si estaba en condiciones de ser trasplantado a otra persona.

Los médicos se expresaban con términos técnicos, su tío bebía café de un vaso de tecnopor mientras parloteaba con el fiscal, Martín seguía anonadado.

—No… La nena no se merecía encontrarse con ese enfermo de mierda, mirá como la han destrozado. Ay, Dios.

El asistente del fiscal (uno relativamente nuevo) negaba con la cabeza mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano derecha, horrorizado por lo escalofriante del caso.

Llevaba peluca de color morado, (en el reverso de ella, las uñas de todos sus dedos pegadas con cola y formando una ''H'') llegaba solo hasta sus orejas, con los labios pálidos, parpados cubriendo los luceritos de color celeste que eran sus pupilas. Ya no estaban a la vista, Martín lo supo por la foto de su expediente, que también le pusieron al tanto de otras cosas más: como que la chica sufría de asma. Acaricio con dos dedos, lo que sería su pantorrilla con rasguños, erizándose por lo frío de su temperatura. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue: ''Eh, ni los cuatro kilos de matambrito que tengo en el freezer están como vos''

—Pendejo, regresá a la casa, gracias por venirte tan rápido acá.-ordena su tío, palmeándole el hombro.

Martín asiente, sonriente porque le pareció el mejor comienzo del día, uno muuuuuuy alucinante. Va a irse… pero a la biblioteca.

**Astros momificados y bravíos sobre cielos de abismos y barrancas como densas coronas de carlancas.**

La cafetería no esta tan transitada el día de hoy, mejor para él que cuando estaba rebalsando de gente tiene hasta que compartir la mesa y ahora la tiene con libros, hojas agrupadas en gachitos y marcadores de color fosforescente, su libreta de Mafalda con stickers edición limitada de Condorito… Todo desperdigado. Ordena un mate, la amargura (a la que te acostumbras desde toda tu vida cuando lo pruebas) le mantiene el cerebro como chispa. Está con el estómago vacío, chupando la bombilla.

Manuel aspira de su cigarrillo, camino a hacer el trabajo grupal a casa de su compañera Paloma, no la conoce aún, nunca ha hablado con ella porque su salón es gigaaaaaaaaaante. Podría estar estudiando con el hijo de la reina de Holanda a dos filas y él ni cuenta. Pero no es el caso, le vibra el celular en el bolsillo de pecho del saco negro, ''ahhhhh Martín, seguro ya se dio cuenta que se fue a la chucha su wéa de esponjita, no tengo ganas de ir a comprar, no me queda ni dos lucas'' contesta:

—¿Que querí, weón? Voy a quedarme a almorzar en otro lado.-avisa desde ya porsiacaso, para que no pida nada.

—La han internado, boludo, a la nona.-la voz de Martín era apresurada, atropellada, agitada, agustiada.-¿Te acordás que ella tiene la neumonía? Ha estado en cama más de dos días, le bajaron más las defensas y ahora no podía respirar… Manu, el doctor me dijo que tenía un cuadro bien complicado de bronquitis con no sé qué mierda.

—Espérate, espérate. Martín tranquilízate.-sabe que pide en vano pero a él también lo pone pelos de punta, se queda estático a la mitad de la cuadra. —¿Desde qué hora estas ahí?

—Hace una hora, recién te aviso porque sabía que estabas en clases pero flaco venite, ahora sí que sabés. Estoy solo acá.

La neumonía es mortal cuando ya se ha llegado a puntos extremos. Pero la abuela de Martín se cuida un montón, hasta decir basta. Y si le ha ocurrido esta crisis ha sido culpa del clima, los médicos le van a recetar unas cuantas pastillas más fuertecitas de las que ha estado tomando (y un poco más caras también) y ya está, asunto arreglado. Porque de la neumonía no la van a curar. Pero el traga saliva, se siente fuera de lugar sin estarlo, se siente como en ridículo porque quiere decirle mil cosas a Martín. Como que le quiere besar para que se calme, que claro que ya va, que se va a tomar un taxi ahorita, que le va a cancelar el almuerzo a Paloma porque no le interesa prefiere sentir su calor por todo el cuerpo, Martín, pero tú no… No sé exactamente que intentas, Martín. Lo he pensado, lo he escrito, lo he soñado, lo he dudado, lo he imaginado… Todo me he imaginado, con tu cara, con tus ojos verdes que me miran tan pesado, no mueres en los labios de otra ni de otro. ¿Me tengo que lavar con detergente el cerebro para no pensarte?

—No puedo, perdón, me voy a ver con la Paloma para hacer la maqueta, es para el Lunes y ya estamos a Jueves.-el raciocinio ante todo, Manuel. Pero su voz es dudosa, tiembla pero no flaquea.

—¿Sos tan insensible que después de contarte todo el quilombo que se ha armado, que ni siquiera he almorzado, que no tengo ni un peso para nada y estoy solo, me decís ''perdón''? Por una maquetita de mierda.-bufa, aun no grita, pero su tono de voz es alto, indignado. —Dejate de joder.

Su voz, le gusta. Es melosa, es como que no quieres escuchar pero algo te está atando.

—¿Y como iba a saber yo que no tení ni un peso para nada? Dejate de echarme culpas que no tengo.-asombrado porque ni que fuera advino, el tipo solo le ha dicho que está en el hospital. —Solo me voy a quedar tres horas ahí y me estas demorando para tocarle la puerta.-miente con eso último, reanuda el paso hasta la casa de su compañera, colombiana le han contado que es. —No me voy a quedar a vivir acá, te veo a las nueve.

—Muy tarde que llegues a esa hora, no me parece. Regresate antes, sabés que no es nada santo por acá.-rotundo, con la mano de su abuela entre sus dedos, bien apretada.

Sonríe y mira al cielo de Buenos Aires. Que se ve tan susceptible, dice Cerati, Manuel solo se imagina al conchudo de Martin. Quien se iba a pensar que acabaría cediendo ante el chamuyo del argentino en el veinteañero de Micaela (la hermana de Miguel, su único amigo en común) ¿en qué momento… ?

—¿Aló? Flaco, estoy hablándote enserio, no volvás tan tarde, que yo mismo voy a buscarte sino

Traga saliva

—Ya, weón, no te pongaí pesao.-contesta con una sonrisita, volteando hacia los lados para buscar el cartelito que le diga en que calle está parado. —¿Por qué de pronto tantos cuidados? Tengo solo tres años menos que tú, no es para que te pongas como mi papá o…-se encoge de hombros como si lo tuviera delante y fuera un _''en la línea de la que te hablo, tsk''_

—¿O…? –el celular de Martín le está calentando la mejilla, la pantalla se va a mojar si empieza a sudar…

—N-N-no sé, como mi mamá.-a la defensiva

Es extraño que estén tras una línea telefónica y se sienta, de pronto, esa tensión a mil kilómetros de distancia. Así sea de menos de un minuto, aletea. Sospechoso que Martín se haya interesado en ese pequeño detalle que Manuel soltó, sin esa intención, pero que se puede malinterpretar libremente.

Se ríe entre dientes.

—Me hago viejo, ¿eso decís? Viste, puede ser que me preocupo por ti, ¿no? Sos importante, vivimos juntos, desayunamos juntos, fumamos juntos, no nos bañamos juntos porque eso sería una mariconada.

Pero no sabes cómo muero por girar la manija del cuarto, en la mañana, sin avisar y verte agachado como te subes los calzoncillos, con el pelito chorreandote por la espalda…

Los pómulos de Manuel queman de bochorno.

—Ajá, erí un terrible maraco, ya lo sabía po.-se abanica el rostro con la mano que tiene libre y bufa. Caminando, está en la cuadra cinco de la calle de Paloma, que justo. Le quedan tres para llegar a su casa.

Ojalá pudiera expresarse con claridad. Sabe que Martín lo entendería, sabe que no lo juzgaría… pero que justamente no desea esto. No dar pena justo a él. Pena por el hecho de ser el único idiota que le aguanta casi de todo por preferir obviar las peleas, las preguntas, los insultos...

El rubio apoya la cabeza en un brazo de su abuela, ido.

—Mandamé su dirección por mensaje de texto, por si te pasá algo…

—No, gracias.

A Martín le marea, cuando oye ese intermitente sonido de que le ha cortado. Y probablemente, apague el celular después.

**Cuando el mundo enmudece y las promesas se engañan… Nos revolcamos en el jardín, por donde nadie pasa**

¿Puedes sentir como un volcán explotar? Dependiendo de las circunstancias, esa vez estaban bajando la pendiente que los llevaba a la tienda. Donde tienen que comprar más provisiones (leche, pan de molde, café, cajas de té, bolsas de avena) para preparar en el desayuno de mañana, para chicos y los más grandes como ellos. Son los capitanes de ese grupo de campamento. Nada tan serio, solo los engreídos de los acaudalados empresarios que se quedan unos cuantos fines de semana en este club campestre.

Martín tiene una insolación terrible en la cara, Manuel no tanto porque se la pasó todo el rato con la visera en la cabeza haciéndole sombra y mucho bloqueador que el argentino rechazó porque eso le dejaba la piel grasosa, luego entendió que a la chica a la que manoseaba a la salida del baño no le gustaría. Ni a la otra que le vendía las obleas con dulce de leche que se le insinuaba con su faldita corta, ni la que vino con las cervezas a las colchonetas, Martín botaba a propósito el respaldar de la silleta para que esta se lo acomode agachándose y acariciándole las piernas ''de casualidad''.

—El día ha estado pesadito, ¿eh?

—Y eso que tú te la pasaste relajado.-respirar el aire fuera de la capital se siente como si una pequeñita parte de tu organismo renaciera.

—No tenés que ser tan estricto, Maaaaaaaanu, que esto no es un colegio militar.

Relojea los ojos.

—Solo digo que alguien pudo ayudarme con los equipos de básquet, en vez que andar puro hueviando con las minas en el billar.

Los hombros de Martín vibran en una risa.

—Andá, a la próxima te llevo conmigo si nos asignan con Miguel ¿Qué decís? Lo dejamo un ratito ahí con los pendejos y yo te presento a unas amigas, pa' que te cambies ese humor ¿eh?

Hablan bajito, los bungalows por los que pasan ya están con la luz apagada y otros solo con una luz, las cortinas color beige corridas. Los huesos del codo de Martín se le clavan en el brazo, no camina muy derecho que digamos y no anda borracho.

—No nos pagan para divertirnos.-recuerda. Llegan a la tienda, compran todo menos la avena que se acabó el último paquete hace un par de horas, que frío, mañana tendrá que comprar temprano por los puestos de la carretera.

Cuando llegan a su cabaña, Martín trata de recuperar el aire perdido en toda la caminata, demasiado tabaco en sus pulmones y su organismo, Manuel se quita la chalina, la cuelga en el perchero. La camiseta abandona el torso, piel cremosa ve Martín cuando enciende el lamparín encima del mueble de madera.

En la zona lumbar, encima de los hoyuelos provocadores que se le marcan, tiene tatuada una estrella. Diez vértices, cinco picos.

Que no es tan grande como la estupefacción de Martín.

—¿Y dolió?

Tiene un escalofrío, por el cambio de temperatura, por la voz de Martín y por estar de espaldas, voltea. Manuel no sabe en qué momento se volvió esto una insinuación indirecta

—Bueno… Sí, una aguja pichándote la piel...-Martín ¿por qué te acercas? ¿Te doy curiosidad? Retrocede hasta chocarse, no tan aparatosamente, con el camarote. —N-No es… muy agradable…

El de ojos verdes esta serio, SERIO. Martín solo se pone muy serio cuando está tratando de diagnosticar tu problema de familia, de pareja, de amor, de negocios. Le mira con los ojos entrecerrados el tatuaje y deja las bolsas en la repisa al lado de la puerta, Manuel esta de piedra.

—Yo estaba pensando en hacerme uno, ¿sabés?-sonríe

Nolotoquesquesdementirasoloesuntatuajedeaguaynoquieroquetedescuentaputalawéa

—A-Ah… pero ¿Qué querí hacer, Martín…?-en cinco pasos está cerca, sus sombras se reflejan en la pared, como con la intención de acorralarle. El lobo feroz ha despertado.

Lo voltea casi en silencio, tan dócil Manuel _''shhhh, que flaco estás, ¿te habés pesado ahora ultimo?'_' con su camiseta a medio salir en los antebrazos, sin la libertad en las manos, solo se le hace más pesado respirar. Algo está pasando acá y no nos enteramos del todo…

Martín siempre ha visto tan inseguro a Manuel, tan limitado, tan rutinario. Algo genera que su morbo se diversifique en este momento, puede ser calentura, siempre ha tenido ese tipo de fantasías con otro hombre. Lo ha hecho cinco veces (que se acuerde), no le avergüenza hablar de ese tema, como a Miguel. Pero nunca se ha dado el caso de decírselo a quien le pasea la yema de los dedos a sus huequitos de la espalda con otra mano en el hombro. Siente como la carne se eriza.

—N-No lo toquí mucho que esta sensible.-aprieta los ojos porque si lo frota va a empezar a salirse el tinte…

—Pero no se ve rojo ni hinchadito.-igual aleja los dedos, porque siente cosquillas bajo el vientre.

Manuel, aprovechando la amnistía, estira el brazo para agarrar la camiseta que descansa en su cama (duerme en la litera de arriba), Martín ve los huesos de sus omóplatos sobresalir. Se acerca un paso más y la entrepierna choca con el culo del chileno, casi le da un infarto.

—Vos, ¿sos…?

—Las wéas que sueltas.-trata de persuadir caminando hacia las escaleritas y subir a su cama pero Martín lo impide rodeándole con un brazo la cintura, el otro tensa la mandíbula, baja la mirada.

Terriblemente avergonzado de la profundidad de Martín, del llamado de su boca solo de estar cerca.

—No serían huevadas si me aclararás.

Manuel quiere gritar. ¿Aclararte que cosa? Martín mira ahora no te hagas que no sabes nada. El que no me ha encontrado las revistas de hombres desnudos en la cajita de zapatillas Adiddas del clóset. Lo sé, porque erí tan pelmazo ni lo dejaste en su mismo sitio. Yo lo dejo arrimado a la derecha y lo encontré pegado en la esquina izquierda. Qué vergüenza, ¿te encantó mucho ver que me estiro la coneja con fotitos de jovencitos vestidos de scout? ¿Con la vestimenta toda desarreglada, chupándose los dedos y en poses provocadoras? Rubios como tú, otros morenos, blancos. Me dan ganas de morderlos, romperlos, hacerlos gemir. Riquísimo habría sido encontrarte a esa edad, porque ningún cabro en las fotos pasa más de los quince años…

Se muerde los labios y aprieta los ojos. Qué difícil es exteriorizar todo lo denso que lo pone Martín. Pasa los dedos por su frente, baja por la línea de su nariz se queda en la parte de la piel que su labio eleva, ¿quién se va a concentrar así?

—Nene, decime que yo puedo imaginarme…-le delinea los labios opuestos con la yema de sus dedos, Manuel separa sus labios a penas, como para dejarle paso. Al rato sube la mirada cuando lo está chupando. —Tanto.

—Tenemos que levantarno' temprano mañana a las seis, empezamos con el desayuno.-Martín besa su frente, abraza con más posesión el escuálido torso, respira en su oreja cuando Manuel ya mandó a la mierda su coraza.

—Tocamé, boludo.-exige agarrándole la cara con las dos manos, con voz tan necesitada. Su boca se corrompe de Martín, besan brioso. Manuel bota al piso su camiseta a medio sacar que le encarcelaba los antebrazos y ¡oh! le sube el suéter al rubio, obedeciendo, hambriento. Lo atrae, resbalando de saliva sus bocas flexionan las rodillas para no golpearse con la madera de la cama de Manuel y se echan en la cama de Martín, deben oírse solo los grillos y sentirse el espesor del aire de madrugada. Desciende por su cuello parecido a la textura de pana del chileno, Martín le sube las piernas mejor y se quita la camiseta. Marrones versus verdes quedan fijos, como si no pudieran creer que por fin vaya a pasar.

Lo vuelve a besar, los dientes de Manuel rasguñan suave la lengua de Martín porque la intromisión no ha sido avisada. Cierran los ojos, se ciernen encima, más contacto, más contacto… Pecho contra pecho.

Martín resbala torturando a Manuel con el calor de su piel, arriba, mirándole cauteloso, como dando oportunidad a que pueda arrepentirse a pesar que él se arrancaría la piel a mordiscos si eso llegase a ocurrir.

—Te quiero.-confiesa agotado ya de guardárselo, cuando la lengua de Martín está en su ombligo, se introduce, empuja, hace cosquillas pero Manuel siente que se derrite. Con los dedos enterrados en su cabello dorado opaco. Le sonríe y tiene la corazonada que se va a quedar con él por muchísimo tiempo.

Su saliva en el vientre de Manuel la enfrían los soplidos de viento que se cuelan por la ventana mal cerrada, mientras le desabrocha el jean, baja la cremallera, los baja de sus piernas, los baja de la prisión de sus piernas, tira a algún rincón lleno de tierra.

Muerde su sexo encima de la prenda blanca, lametea, Manuel lo mira suplicante con la boca semi-abierta respirando porque ya con la nariz no basta. El triángulo de vellos los deja húmedos, los dedos retiran lento la tediosa prenda que ha puesto más rígido al menor. Martín empieza a sudar, logra observar su espalda ancha con gotitas, la frente, su nariz, sus pestañas barriendo su mejilla.

Arrodillado como siempre lo ha deseado, empieza a bébeselo, succionándole el alma casi, el gime estrangulado porque… ¿Cómo es posible que le esté robando lo que los amarra? Es un…

—¿Lo disfrutás, eh? Qué divino estás, para tomarte una foto.-se relame la boca, Manuel lo ve difuso, estaba nublado por el placer del casi-correrse hasta que alejó el motor que lo va a impulsar a salpicarle toda esa sonrisota altanera.

—Sigue.-_o si no te juro que te violo yo hasta destrozarte los órganos internos._

Las mejillas de Martín están igual de incandescentes que las de Manuel, lo besa con ternura, sus corazones se golpean bajo sus pieles, están tan juntos que se van a fundir. Mueren, renacen, sobreviven.

Martín y el sonido del cierre de su jean con motivos militares le dan una punzada a su libido. Sufre menos con los ejercicios de ecuaciones diferenciales.

Libres de ropa, solo con calcetines, Manuel abre las piernas, Martín hace como que le embiste. En círculos, en triángulos, en cuadrados. _Duele, ay flaquito me voy a correr solo de imaginarme que me la ¡ah! Metes. _Manuel infla el pecho hasta la estratosfera. Besa con suma fogosidad su esternón. Los ojos color chocolate bíter parecen fudge, mmmm Martín se los sorbería toda la eternidad. Se bañaría y se excitaría como perro en celo por saber que son de Manuel. Busca algún lubricante, en el cajón del velador algo corroído por las polillas. Lubricante, condón. Esta listo, por favor, Manu ¿me dejás tijerearte? Oh, dale, tampoco es como para que me muerdas tan fuerte el hombro… presiona el chisguete del lubricante con sabor a piña colada. Uhhhhhh, se lo compró por el mismo fetiche que tiene con el sexo acuático. De rodillas otra vez entre los muslitos tersos de Manuel, le embadurna con esa sustancia gelatinosa, dando miradas fugaces a su rostro y sus dedos desapareciendo en las entrañas del chileno.

No se aguanta y también bebe de ahí. Los lamentos de Manuel aferrándose, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, a la cabecera de la cama. Una lágrima sale de su ojo derecho, Martín la enreda con su mano libre. No se puede estar más fascinado de alguien, Manuel solloza por dolor cuando los tres dedos están profundos. _Relájate. _Le cuesta por el escozor y el placer al mismo tiempo, se la pasan así veinte minutos, Martín tiene que masturbarse para que su erección no baje, es paciente. Hasta que cree que se ha dilatado, engancha sus dedos en las hendiduras del hueso de las caderas de Manuel, se sitúa, acaricia con su rigidez la entrada… Se derrama un poco de lubricante para entrar más escurrirse con más facilidad. Lo hace, suspira cuando va sintiendo el calor del infierno en la abertura de Manuel, contraen el estómago.

Preguntarle a Martín si esto es el Nirvana y te jadea, preguntarle a Manuel con quien está su vida, se va a morder el corazón.

Ondula pausado cuando esta clavado en su perdición, se besan torpe por los movimientos hasta que Manuel con ojos apretados se apodera con dos manos de su barbilla, que chorrea sudor a su pecho. Martín transpira como máquina, Jesucristo. Golpean pelvis contra glúteos. Manuel aferra más sus manos en la espalda del argentino y se yergue hasta tumbarlo con cuidado y ser quien el que le cabalgue.

—… S-Si mi cuello fuese de chicle te.. la…

—Shhhhhhhhhhhhh.-levanta su culo casi hasta que el miembro de Martín ha salido por completo y vuelve a sentarse. Lo hace gritar, que paraíso. Manuel jadea, de arriba abajo, lo siente dentro de la carne. Dentro de su vida estuvo ya mucho tiempo, ¿tenían que dar el primer paso, no?

(Si Manuel no le hubiera contesta de esta manera Martin estuviera hecho un lago de lágrimas, habría salido a darse una vuelta por todo el club de noche mientras se fuma la última cajetilla que se trajo de provisión. Caprichoso como él solo, sensible como un niño)

Miguel los encuentra manchados, sabanas deshechas y termina haciendo bromas de doble sentido casi todo el campamento y TODO el día, Julio se entera cuando va a dejar una bandeja para que la laven y los encuentra besándose con espuma de detergente en sus ropas, mojándose porque Martín se ha sentado en la barra de azulejos del lavatorio. Ay, qué asco, Diosito ¿por qué creaste a los homosexuales?

**Mis canciones te han buscado toda la vida**

El subterránero de Argentina no era lo mejor del mundo, pero al menos lo abandonó 15 minutos antes de lo normal, caminó hasta salir a la iluminada avenida. Con las manos embutidas en los bolsillos de su jean negro, sesgó camino por una paralela para llegar a su punto de todas las mañanas antes de la Facultad: el puestito callejero de desayuno.

Woah, estaba repleto de personas, alguien estaba teniendo suerte con la clientela. Sonrío de lado. Las cuatro banquitas estaban ocupadas, se apoyó en la pared a esperar que Miguel acabara con los pedidos de cafés, chocolates calientes, emolientes, quinua, sanguches…

—¿Te vaí a demorar mucho?

El peruano suelta un soplo de cansancio, con la nuca empapada de sudor frío. Apoyándose en la carretilla, con su vestimenta blanca y ojos cerrados.

—Manu, sorry pero ¡mira cuanta gente vino hoy!-suelta alegre pero con la cara cansada cuando levanta la cabeza.

Asiente tamborileando los dedos, con una sonrisita muuuuuuuuuuuy chiquita.

—Dame un café, weón que yo voy a llegar tarde.

—Asu, ¿estas apuradito? Los despaché rápido, ¿a qué hora tienes clase?-sirve el café y luego del termo agua caliente mezcla, con un pan con palta. Se lo entrega.

Acomoda mejor la mochila en sus piernas y le recibe con las dos manos. Da un sorbo.

—Sí, estoy algo apurado, te espere diez minutos. Hubiera hecho tiempo con tu competencia.-señala con la cabeza al lado de una señora regordeta, con su gorrito del municipio que esta sin una sola persona en su puesto.

Miguel se ríe

—Noooooooo, ¿Cómo va a ser? Igual te quedaste.-a veces este chico tiene una mirada intimidante, hipnotizante. Manuel le sostiene la mirada mientras mastica con la boca cerrada, asintiendo.

Cuando acaba le deja su paga a Miguel, pero con par de pesos extra.

Así es como conoce a su mejor amigo. Vive en el barrio del Boca porque como llegó en calidad de extranjero la plata se le fue rapidísimo, empezó a trabajar, no tiene familia acá como le contó.

Hasta la vez en la que lo citó en una plaza, para pasar todo el día juntos. Que no iba a trabajar, se iba a dar tiempo libre. Y así fue, comieron una hamburguesa de Burger King, Manuel le dejó casi la mitad del almuezo a Miguel. Y más tarde se pusieron a beber sangría (que era lo más barato) echados en el pasto del parque.

—Brother, no chupes tanto que luego la resaca no te va a gustar.-recomienda Miguel todo rojo por el licor que el si se ha bebido, Manuel tararea bajito una tonadita del rock que sale de su radio pequeñito.

—Estoy acostumbrado.-da un sorbo del vasito de plástico transparente, el de ojos pardos voltea a cuidar que no venga ningún policía, aunque está la atmosfera tranquila. Solo se oye de vez en cuando los carros acelerar. Se echa en sus codos más cerca del chileno y saca el celular, presiona un botón para desbloquearlo: son las tres de la tarde.

_Y es que sucede así, cuando una chica es sensual, puedes sentir explosión de un volcán del delirio._

—Qué chévere, hace tiempo que no escuchaba a Pedrito Suárez.-levanta la vista al cielo, Manuel solo se queda callado moviendo un pie suavecito porque la canción es muy pegajosa aunque la letra no se la sepa. —¿Qué piensas?

—Yo… Nada, es que hace tiempo no la pasaba tan bien ¿cachai? Desde que me vine de Chile, si te soy sincero.

—Ah, ¿o sea que no estas aburrido? Digo como estabas todo calladito, pensaba que…-menea la cabeza, al són de la canción y disipa un pensamiento con ello. —Hoy he quedado con un pata, para ir a tonear, ¿quieres quedarte?

Levantó la vista para disculparse, que tiene que llegar a hacer un trabajo que casi es un tercio del puntaje de la materia, que seguro se van a amanecer y necesitará de un día entero para recomponerse, que…

—Ya, bacán ¿A dónde planearon ir de carrete?

—Eso si no sé, espera, voy a darle una timbrada. A ver, en que está.-mientras va sacando el celular de su bolsillo bebe del pico de la botella de sangría.

Martín le dice que lo va a recoger en una hora, en la plazuela donde se encontró con Manuel horas antes.

Después de terminarse las 3 botellas, Manuel se está riendo de como Miguel baila la macarena, baila salsas con una mujer imaginaria. Hace el ridículo para Manuel, se cae variasmuchas veces de rodillas, le dan ganas de ir mear… Corren al grifo, agarrados de la mano, casi los atropellan dos buses porque pensaban que la luz estaba en verde para traseúntes _BOLUDOS DE MIERDA NO ESTAN EN SU PATIO ACÁ,_ piden por favor el baño, la cajera levanta una ceja cuando aspira el tufo a alcohol pero se hace la desentendida y le da las llaves. Entran, Manuel se siente como un vándalo, sus ojos relampaguean con el dulzor de la travesura, Miguel se lava la cara y lo ve por el espejo apoyado en la pared.

—¿Habrán pasado ya… ?

Se encoge de hombros, tiene el cuerpo caliente, como de fiebre.

—Tu amigo se está demorando

—Pero, no sé ni qué hora es. De repente es temprano.-se ríe y Manuel le sigue, porque cuando está en estas condiciones, más desinhibido, es risueño. El baño es pequeño, como una ratonera. Miguel saca su celular, se asusta cuando ve las diez llamadas perdidas de Martín.-Chucha, ya debe estar ahí, vamo-

El grifo sigue corriendo agua.

Sus labios corresponden, los siente adormecidos entre la lengua de Manuel, le chupa el poco dulce que le quedaba del brebaje de uvas. No tiene ni idea de cómo su cuerpo está respondiendo, quiero decir, es normal. Nos inclinamos por placer siempre que lo tengamos a la mano pero… No de esta forma, Miguel siente que está llegando demasiado lejos. Cristo. Manuel se ha provocado, quiere mucho a su amigo. Quizá porque es el único más cercano desfoga su hambre sexual. Confusos, corren los segundos.

Sonrojado y con los ojos bien abiertos observa a Miguel morderse los labios, su lengua de terciopelo. Mojada, caliente, exótica. Su naricita toda rosada, le chupetea el cuello un rato más, apoyando en la puerta de madera al mayor. Manuel tiene diecinueve, Miguel veintitrés. Una pareja diferencia de edad, eh

_Perdón_

Miguel le acerca más a su cuerpo con las manos en el culo de Manuel. Masajea, empuja hacia dentro. Jadeando sin decir su nombre, con las emociones burbujeándole, el aliento tibio chocando la pálida frente. _Que rico, aaaaaah, no sabía que podías besar así. Manuelito me estas calentando entero, ¿ser gay es así de rico? Cuando me tiré al ecuatoriano ese se demoró en ponérmela... Que chucha, esto no sale de acá. Me llevas fácil… _El chileno le ha confiado su cerebro a la sangre hirviendo en sus venas, embiste en círculos con la ropa puesta a la entrepierna de Miguel, del cocinerito Miguel que siempre le reconforta en las mañanas o en las tardes cuando no ha logrado los puntos esperados en el examen, le confía cosas porque sabe que Miguel va a responderle con amor.

Pero de esta manera no te quiero yo.

Manuel tenía que aclararse la duda. Apesar de que su sabor lo nuble.

Alguien golpetea la puerta, saltan del puro susto, es la cajera de los puestos de gasolinera. Se separan.

—Que dejí de tocar así, ya salíamos, que pésimo trato.-quita el seguro de la puerta, sin mirar a nadie con el ceño fruncido, sale. —Argentinos culiaos.

Escondiendo la vergüenza entre el fastidio.

—Disculpe, señorita.-sigue Miguel, sonriendo culposo a la muchacha que esta con el ceño fruncido. Le entrega las llaves.

Nunca se volvió a hablar de este episodio.

La incipiente de borrachera de ambos bajó en todo el camino hacia la plaza. El aire ayudó a disipar también, se sentaron a la pileta a esperar al dichoso amigo de Miguel.

—Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, ¿por qué no me contestabas? Ya te iba a cancelar.-Martín se acerca para abrazarlo como saludo, dejando su brazo en los hombros. Sonriendo.

—Estaba ocupado, ni siquiera oí, oye te presento a Manuelito.-le palmea el hombro a este que está fumando. —Pero es chileno, ah. No lo prejuzgues, cocherita.

—Ah, nos vení el roto el nene.

Miguel se muerde los labios para no reír y le da sopapo en la cara a Martín a lo compórtate, _no la cagues tan rápido que ni han cruzado dos palabras._

Se tienden la mano, Martín le sonríe, Manuel también pero por compromiso.

Dispara con el rumbo fijo, tras sus gafotas protectoras gigantes que le van a dejar marquitas rosadas en los pómulos (lo más seguro), a la pierna de su oponente, choca explota en pintura amarilla. Mira a los lados para asegurarse de no ver moros en la costa.

Arrastra para ponerse a buen recaudo tras el matorral verdoso, agitado y a llenar provisiones. _Dejá que te encuentro y cómo vas a sufrir, eh. Dejame._

Miguel encontró por la espalda a Manuel, con la vista fija en su objetivo. Le disparó en la nuca, ¡splaaaaaaaaash! El rojo de la pintura derramaba fresco en su piel lechosa. Pegó un grito. _CHOLOOOOOOOOOOO CHUCHATUMADREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, _Miguel se destornillaba de la pura risa. Fuera de su campo de visión, gruñe pero sonríe. Todos están contentos, Martín dispara a su espalda ¡boom! ¡splash! ¡plock! Chorros de pintura celeste BAÑAN la camiseta de Manuel, sus gritos, las carcajadas de Martín. Corre.

—¡Por la cresta! ¿Me haz agarrado de punto?-refunfuña porque está fastidiado con todos los disparos del rubio, argentino de mierda, me tienes los huevos llenos desde que me miraste todo arrogante, ¿Qué te creí, voh?

—ES LA GUERRA, QUERIDO. NOS VENGAMOS LIMPIAMENTE DE USTEDES. ROOOOOOOOOOOOTOS.-vocifera Martín de algún punto del huerto que no distingue con claridad… ¡splash! Aprieta los ojos, pintura celeste en zona de la corva.

Ah, esto es personal. Maraco. Fleto. Culiao. Vómito de inglés, serás tú. Con esa cara no lo dudo, si no fueras rubio ni con ojos verdes darías pena, argayntino.

Se disparan las siguientes cuatro horas, embarrados de todos los colores. Arcoirises de carne y hueso, Martín por primera vez no se queja pero no duda en preguntar a donde van a ir a cambiarse porque es una vergüenza caminar de esta manera por Buenos Aires, Miguel le sigue, Manuel se limita a asentir, a pesar que se lo ha pasado de lo mejor. Y esta salida tiene un lugar muy especial en su corazón… Martín le atrae en un abrazo.

—Todo iba en buena onda, ¿eh? Vos me caés de puta madre, loco asi seas un callado, que esos son los peeeeeeores.-le guiña un ojo verdecito, Manuel se arrepiente solo una milésima parte de haberle prejuzgado. Luego cuando empiezan a corear _''el que no salta es un chileno'' _ en la afrancesada Buenos Aires solo con ánimos de molestarle sanamente.

Miguel y Martín se cuelan al supermercado, Manuel los sigue detrás a distancia pronunciada porque como van todos hechos unos esperpentos humanos ya resaltan, se pierden en el pasillo de refrigeradoras con cervezas, Red Bull's, gaseosas, energizantes, bebidas en general… El argentino, trae un coche. Una vez ahí, Miguel con toda chulería saca veinte botellitas de Red Bulls, alcanza un vino cuando se hacen los interesados en las degustaciones de quesos. Van a la caja, Manuel traga saliva, lejitos pero a la vez, ¿Qué más daba? Era parte de esto, ¡las manchas en la ropa le delatan! Haciendo cola para la caja, Miguel va a metiéndose las latas de bebidas por todos los bolsillos, el calzoncillo y… todos los huecos posibles en su cuerpo (no malpensar demasiado) mientras se agacha a ver las revistas y precios de los chocolates en el estante de ahí, no más.

—Oe, aaaaaasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu mira los huevos están baratísimos.

—¿Y yo para que quiero huevos, boludo? Me bastá con los que tengo bien puestos, eh.-igual siguiéndole la conversación a Miguel para que el señor de seguridad no los mire demasiado. —Mirá que con esto nos gastamo buena guita

—… Aplica, causa, aplica.-advierte para Martín, apurándolo a que siga con lo estipulado.

Manuel se ha puesto a ver cobertores, muy decorativos, de celular en un stand cerca de la caja. Lanzándoles miradas fugaces a ese par porque DIOS esta con el alma en vilo, esto es MALO.

Le toca, por fin, el turno al de ojos verdes saca unos cuantos billetes de su bolsillo, agarra un six pack de cervezas (que alguien dejó olvidado en la esquina de la contigua caja ya cerrada) y mientras la señorita apunta unos cuantos números en la pantalla empieza a tamborilear los dedos. Guarda el six pack en una bolsa, Miguel camina detrás suyo hasta casi alejarse de la caja. Nadie lo mira sospechosamente, buena suerte.

Entrega billetes falsos, todo pasa en cámara lenta, la cajera se pone a reclamarle y Martín sale corriendo siguiendo al peruano y a Manuel que va encabezando, corren corren, hasta sentir el corazón en la boca.

El único guardia a tan altas horas de la noche está a cargo de la puerta contraria de la que salieron, así que demora un poco más. No les alcanza. Corren, corren, corren, las piernas n. Martín tose sin dejar de correr. Miguel se ríe a mil revoluciones. Corren, corren, corren. Manuel se siente VIVO.

Beben, se cuelan a barrios cerrados trepándose por las rejas, llegan las cinco de la madrugada y están durmiendo en una caseta de vigilancia relativamente grande, abandonada en un parque. Después de haber tocado timbres a desconocidos, sentirse los reyes del mundo nocturno.

**Estoy lo mismo que estanque colmado****, ****y te parezco un surtidor inerte****. ****Todo por mi callar atribulado****que es más atroz que el entrar en la muerte**

Martín como era de esperar, tenía de amistades a la mejor gente de los barrios privados en Buenos Aires, gente de harta guita.

Ese fue el motivo por el cual estaban sentados en el patio trasero, bajo el toldo de color rosado de esa casa gigante en el barrio Recoleta. Inmensa, el jardín con flores tan coloridas, altas y de formas distintas que ni siquiera sabía sus nombres. Abel Montufar a pesar de ser el organizador, se le notaba un poco retraído. Las empleadas servían todos los bocaditos, descendientes de franceses el muchacho hablaba perfecto el español, con alguna musicalidad que se le había pegado por vivir ahí desde que sus padres emigraron a la Argentina. Se iba de viaje por crucero, uno que costaba como una minita de oro. Vestía relajado para tener tanta clase pero sin perder la elegancia (debe ser por la percha)

Conoció a Abel cuando se metió a los Boy Scout, a los siete años. Lo abandonó al cumplir los catorce. Su papá era inglés pero nunca le cayó bien, le miraba como si conociera algún secreto turbio suyo. Desconfiado todo él. Arthur. Su mamá si era un amor, cuando se quedaba en la casa le cocina de todo. Hasta merienda, tan rico, delicioso. Marianne. Que gran contraste los polos opuestos de sus padres.

Manuel se comportaba a la altura, bebiendo de los cócteles que repartían, mientras Martín rajaba de algunos detalles de la decoración.

Conforme iba a pasando las horas, el chileno se aburría demasiado.

Hasta que cambiaron de música. El DJ ya había llegado.

Se apagó todo y luces de discoteca empezaban a alumbrar, anunciando que oficialmente podían beber hasta por la nariz, bailar, disfrutar de la piscina…

Martín se ha quitados los pantalones Versage cuando la mayoría se ha metido.

—¿Querés entrar, flaco? No me digas que porque tienes frío no querís, que te doy el sape de la vida.

Manuel suspira, y se abraza a sí mismo, corre viento.

—Es de noche, no he traído ropa de baño, ni toallas. Es obvio que te voy a decir que no, te agradezco que me conozcas hasta ese punto.

El lugar retumba con alguna canción electrónica de Studio Killers, se quita la camiseta mientras le guiña el ojo, Manuel se sonroja mirando a los lados porque está haciendo tremenda escenita… Se la tira. Bebe del coctel de durazno que reposa en la mesita, lo acaba y chupa el pedacito de fresa en el mondadientes que acompaña el licor. Manuel siente lo chupa a él. Cruza las piernas furioso arreglándose el flequillo.

(Lo que hubiera pasado si Martín no hubiera conocido a Sebastián, ni todo el entorno que formó Manuel en Chile. Ni ese destornillador lo hubiera hecho agonizar como un samurái en harakiri, aunque toda la acción indicaba eso. Nada justificó aún el ácido hirviente que desfiguró la cara de Daniel. Manuel lo sabía pero como sufría el solo imaginarse sus gritos. El de los dos, ya que un día antes Martín había irrumpido con toda su chulería en su apartamento, a Manuel le ardían los ojos por haberse quedado despierto esperándolo en la sala. La espalda la tenía hecha cuadritos. Desde que llamaron los carabineros a las doce de la noche. El argentino había traído waffles de una repostería fina y muchas otras exquisiteces para desayunar. Manuel le tiró una cachetada que le volteó la cara. Pelearon, comieron boca a boca, fue la última vez que hicieron el amor en la ducha. El dia del juicio vomitó tres veces antes de entrar.)


End file.
